Savin' Me  RANDY ORTON Fic 18  Rated 'R'
by Harley-Hardy01
Summary: Roxi and Randy are trying to get pregnant, they are trying to get over Randy's infedelity SP  can they make it? Read the ups and downs of one couple who are desperate to be parents.  Sorry crap summary - Randy Orton/OC strong sexual content & Violence
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER - ****This is a work of fiction - it has come straight from my mind, it is not intended to be taken as truth in whole or in part. if you do not like sexual content, please do not read. Otherwise, I hope that you enjoy it and taken it as fiction, which it is created for.**_

**_I DO NOT CLAIM TO KNOW RANDY ORTON or any other famous wrestler who may turn up in this fic. All O/C's belong to themselves, save Roxi, Joanne and Sean - who are creations of mine. With that said, please let me know what you think of this_**

_**Savin' Me.**_

_**Written By; HarleyMac. Date Started; 24.05.2011.**_

_**Missouri, USA, June 2010;**_

_**Roxi's POV;**_

Everything was falling to pieces around me – my life was over. I hadn't thought that it would come to this. I hadn't been prepared to hear it; I didn't know how to comprehend what he was telling me. I was hearing him talk – but it was like I was underwater and I couldn't make out a word of what he was saying.

My eyes scanned over him and it was like I didn't even recognize who he was – for 10 years we had been solid, we had been together and tighter than what anyone realized and now all of that had been washed away when he muttered those words. And I didn't know how to react, I didn't know what to say to him. I felt sick, I could feel the bile rising in my gut – seeking an exit and there was only one way it was going to get it. I jumped to my feet and raced into the kitchen, which was the closest destination. I just made it and no more – everything that was in my system spewed from my mouth and into the large Victorian style sink.

I had never thought that it was possible that I would hear those words from his mouth – not after how long he had pursued me for. It had been a year of him calling, sending gifts, and eventually showing up on my doorstep. I had finally agreed to go on a date with him and from then we had been joined at the hip. 6 months later we were married.

Everything that he wanted to do, I had supported him – I had worked 2 jobs while he had started out in his career and I did it because I loved him and I wanted to build our life together – his parent's had offered to help us out but we had both agreed that we wanted to be able to say that we had done it all on our own. His Dad, my Father in law, had pulled me aside on our wedding day and praised me because he had said that I was the best thing that had ever happened to his son. That had truly meant more to me than I could ever express, but now it seemed like it meant nothing. I mean how good could I be if he had done this to us?

With my head resting against the cool tile of sink, my thoughts turned to when we had met. I was 19 years old, and my best friend had moved to the big city Aberdeen from our much smaller, in comparison, town Elgin in the north east of Scotland. She had always wanted to work with children, from as long as I had known her – she had known what she wanted to do. So when she had been offered a personal nanny position; she had jumped at the chance and had upped her life and moved without even thinking about it. I had always admired her ability to just leap in with blind faith and it hadn't changed when she had accepted that job.

Joanne – she was like a sister to me and it was almost like we had complimented one another from the beginning of our friendship. I was the level headed one – always thinking things through and I would make her stop from jumping head first into things, and she was the free spirit – she had always been the one who got an idea and wouldn't think it through and she was the one who made me learn to live my life a little closer to the edge.

It had been about a year since she had moved – she had finally gotten herself settled in her new life and had met a guy called Sean. That was about the time that she invited me and my boyfriend at the time Steven through to spend the weekend with her in her new home.

Steven and I had driven through to the big city and we had all arranged to have a night out. We had been in the popular bar Charlie's when Steven had one of his infamous stroops about me allegedly flirting with, who would later become, my husband, at the bar when I had gone to get the next round of drinks. After he had excused us from Joanne and Sean, Steven had dragged me outside and down one of the alley's where he had continued to berate me until he had gotten so irrate that his fist connected with my jaw.

As I had fallen to my knees from the impact – he had kicked me in the ribs and began to grab my hair to haul me to my feet when Joanne had appeared, having thought that it was weird that Steven had pulled me away from the festivities; she had lunged herself onto his back but he had thrown her off like a bug and she slammed into the wall; knocking her head and ultimately knocking herself out. Then Steven turned back to me; gripping me by my throat he dragged me to my feet; I had watched in horror as his fist pulled back and my eyes instinctively closed and braced myself for the impact.

An impact that had never come and when I dared to open my eyes, I was being dropped from the height that Steven had elevated me from the ground and I noticed the guy from the bar, Randy Orton, who would later become the Legend Killer on the WWE wrestling roster, had his huge forearm wrapped around Steven's throat and was choking him out. As I remained stock still against the brick wall, I watched as Randy held Steven in the lock until my boyfriend had began to blank out and then Randy dropped him to the ground.

"Rox please just listen to me," Randy was saying here and now.

"I can't!" I shook my head shaking my head free of the images of that night so long ago. The night where this handsome stranger had saved me – and whom had become the love of my life. It was clear to me now that he wasn't the man that I thought he was.

I could feel him stride across the kitchen to where I was leant over the sink and he gently pulled me to my full height, grabbing a napkin from the holder that was near the sink and he tenderly wiped away the remainders of my sudden vomitting fit.

"Please Roxi, I love you,"

"How can you love me when you did that?"

"I don't even remember it!" he offered me, his voice sincere and when I looked at him, I knew that he was being honest, but that wasn't enough.

"You don't remember it?" I choked pushing him away, "you know it would have been so much easier to deal with if it was someone that you felt something for – because now, all I can think about is the fact that you have thrown away everything that we had for a whore who meant nothing to you,"

I breezed past him, grabbed my cigarette's from the counter and headed out into the back yard of our home. Pacing hard, I lit up and inhaled deeply on my smoke; instantly feeling somewhat calmer.

Last night was when he had come home, from the recent British leg of the tour and he had sat me down; and explained that he had made a mistake and that he wanted to come clean with what had happened so that we didn't have secrets from one another. I guess I had to give him that – it took a lot of courage to put your hands in the air and admit to something that could quite possibly end our marriage.

"You want to explain?" I charged as he stepped out onto the decking with me.

"Yes,"

"Was she better than me?" I asked and I could see the confusion in his eyes – he didn't know if this was a trick or not, "tell me I want to know,"

"Don't do this Rox,"

"TELL ME!" I yelled at him as I watched him sit on the steps that led down into the main area of our property.

"I told you that I don't remember,"

"Then how do you know it happened?" I charged angrily.

"Because the following day, I had to go back to the bar because I had left my wallet and phone there, the barkeep asked me about the girl that I had left with who was hanging off my face," he explained, "and then when I got back to the hotel, I found a condom on the trash!"

"Well I suppose I can be thankful that you were sober enough to remember to use a fucking condom," I charged at him angrily.

My mind flashed back to the night that we had met – once he had dropped Steven to the ground he had cautiously approached me; his face full of concern and worry as I coughed trying to get my breath back to me. My first instinct was to race to my best friend's side who was finally coming around from being knocked out – instantly, she was hugging me and asking if I was ok.

Randy had been the one who had gone to get Sean and then insisted on accompanying us to the hospital. I had been comforted by his presence the entire night as he remained at my side and even talked to the police who had been called, which was manditory when an attack victim is brought in the ER in Scotland. When we had finally been permitted to leave, he had insisted on swapping numbers and he had called me the very next day just to ensure that I was doing ok. That was the man that I had fallen in love with. It had been so easy to fall for him – he was always calling to check on me, he sent me flowers and little gifts, and he had even talked about me in one of his interviews when he was interviewed as part of something to do with his Dad and his career in the WWE.

That had actually been how I had met him; he had been travelling with his Father in the WWE – learning all the ins and outs of the business.

"I am sorry Roxanne," he offered his eyes looking hopefully at me.

As I stood here and watched him; I could feel my insides twisting with the pain that I felt. I watched him light his own cigarette and I knew that there was no way that I could walk away from him. I loved him, I loved him much more than he was even aware of. Yes I was angry, yes I felt betrayed and let down; but he was my husband, when we had gotten married; I had taken it seriously – for me it was for life, through all the good times and bad times. Yes this was a bad time, but I knew that if I had space, I would be able to move forward – he didn't need to know that. My childish side wanted him to suffer – the way that he was making me suffer right now.

"I love you," he was now edging his way to me; I held my ground watching him.

"I know you do," I nodded, "I love you too,"

"We can make it through this right?"

"I honestly don't know!" I admitted as he cupped my face in his huge hand. I could feel the tears stinging in my eyes, as his forehead came to rest against mine.

"I'm sorry," he pleaded, "please don't leave!"

"I need space," I replied as the first wave of tears spilled on to my cheeks.

I knew why he had done it – I knew that things were difficult for him when it came to our personal life – we had waited until we were completely settled with one another to start trying for a baby and every month that those stupid tests were negative, it was like another blow to him. There of course, had never been a time when he hadn't supported me either, he knew that I was as devastated as he was when it came to not being able to get pregnant. We had a nice home, money in the bank, we were stable when it came to a family home, well we were until this had come out.

I can remember when it had happened – he had been in LA with the company, and I had been in Africa visiting one of the tiger conservations that had been set up – I am a photographer by trade, (I had been a live performer photographer when I first started) and I had thrown myself into the fight to save the tigers from extinction. I had called him to tell him that the test I had just taken was negative again, and he had been so insistant that we should see a specialist since it had been almost 3 years of solid trying – our sex life had become more of a routine than of something spontaneous. I had refused however, I was convinced that we needed to just keep trying and that it would happen soon for us. That had been when he had lost his temper with me and ended up yelling at me that it wasn't natural to try for this long without any sign of a pregnancy. I had roared that it was my body and we'd do it as I saw fit, looking back on it now, I knew that I was being stubborn, I had always hated being told what to do and when he had yelled at me, my stubborn streak had reared it's ugly head, we ended up yelling at one another about how selfish we were being and then hung up when I had told him to go chill out and call me when his temper had been curbed.

"For how long?"

"I don't know Randy," I shooked my head, "I'm going to go and head to Scotland,"

"No! Please don't..." he begged holding me tightly in his arms, "please just stay here, I'll go live with my parent's for a while, please just don't walk out that door because I am scared that you won't ever come back!"

"I can't stay here," I argued, "I need real space between us if I am ever going to get over this!"

"You'll come back?"

"I don't know!" I shook my head.

I wanted desperately to give him reassurance, but there was no way that I could answer his question. For all I knew, I might get home and I might decide that our marriage isn't worth saving after this kind of betrayal. When we had married, I hadn't thought that it would end like this – I had been so sure when I had married him, I had been so positive that it was for keeps and as much as I wanted to get past this, I really didn't know if I could get over it.

"I can't let you go,"

"You've got no choice," I pulled away from him, dumbed my dead cigarette into the sand box we had for the smokers that came to our home, "I just can't stay,"

Leaving him stood there on the decking, I moved through the house to the bedroom, and started to pull clothes from the walk in wardrobe. Finding my hot pink roller suitcase, I started just stuffing clothes inside, all the while waiting in a queue for the airline. I needed the space from him, I needed to be somewhere that he couldn't influence me and I knew that if I stayed here – then his family would get involved and then he would be forever in my face wanting to know if I had decided on what I wanted to do. I couldn't make an informed decision like that – it wasn't fair and the last thing I wanted was to give him another shot if it wasn't what I wanted, or if I hadn't managed to forgive him for what had happened.

I knew that my family and my friends would be glad to see me, even if it meant that I was going to be a miserable son of a bitch. I had every right to be. My husband had cheated on me – I defy anyone, who loves their partner, to not feel miserable about something like this.

**_One Month Later, Scotland;_**

**_Roxi's POV;_**

I had opted to stay with Joanne and Sean in Aberdeen – it just worked out easier, she was always there for me, and right now I needed her more than I needed my Parent's. I knew that my Mother was stewing over the news, my Father was no better and I just didn't want them trying to influence my decision on what I was going to do.

Joanne had said her piece, and that was it – she had said she'd have words with Randy when she saw him, which was understandable I guessed. I would have reacted the same way if it had been Sean who had cheated on her. I knew that Jo always had my back, her opinions were aired and then she'd support whatever decision that I wanted to make.

As I lay on the bed in the spare room, my phone started to ring and when I looked at the screen, the smile spread over my features to see John staring at me. John Rzeznik was the lead singer of the band Goo Goo Dolls, and he was one of my best friends. I had met him almost 8 years ago now, when I had still been working concerts, and had been asigned to the tour the band were doing, one of the american magazines wanted a full middle page spread about the band whom had been on the go a lot longer than what they had been popular for.

"Hey," I replied.

"Ok so why did I have to learn from Randy what happened?" he demanded of me.

"You're on tour dude, you don't need to worry about me and my issues," I explained sitting up and cranking the window open so I could have a smoke.

Joanne wasn't a smoker anymore, and to be honest, she was probably the only ex-smoker who remembers what it's like to smoke, she didn't like smoking in the house but as long as I leant out the window then she was happy enough. A light breeze tore through the window and cooled me.

"Well I am actually in Aberdeen – I take it you are still staying with Jo-Jo?"

"Yeah, and you're here?"

"Mmhmmm, just arrived at the B&B about 5 minutes ago, so I am gonna drop my bags in my room, and make my way over to Jo's house to see you ok?"

"Thanks mate,"

"Anytime sweetheart," he drawled his usual american drawl. "I'll be there soon,"

"Ok,"

I smoked my cigarette right down to the filter – it was time for me to get changed out of my pj's, with Joanne and Sean both out working, I had the house to myself, which meant that I could talk to John in peace. John was the one person in the world who could see both sides of every situation that you could probably think of.

I gave myself a quick shower, and had just dressed into a pair of sweats when the doorbell rang, I raced down the stairs and opened the door – instantly I was enveloped into the huge arms of my second best friend. I clung to him as tightly as humanly possible in the door way of the apartment that my best friend and her hubby lived in above a local fish and chip shop. Surprisingly, the apartment itself didn't actually stink of fish and chips. Mainly down to the fact that Jo was a clean freak – Sean was always complaining that he didn't get the chance to clean up after himself because Jo would follow him around and clean as he went. It was true – sometimes I wondered if she was slightly OCD but God forbid anyone actually bring that up.

"Come on lets get inside," John offered reaching behind him and closing the door.

It was nice for him out here because he was rarely recognized, which meant that he could go wherever he wanted without detail following him, but there was still the odd fan that could turn up anywhere at anytime, so he was clearly taking no chances right now.

"Coffee?" I asked when we reached the top of the stairs that led into the apartment.

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" he asked grinning at me.

"You don't need to be sarcastic," I laughed as I led him into the large kitchen where I turned on the kettle and opened the door that led out onto the rooftop that was where Joanne and Sean spent many a night in the nice weather. It was also a nice place to sit and think, and have a smoke without having to actually go down the stairs and outside into the car park.

"What the Hell happened?" John enquired.

"He slept with someone else John – is there really anymore to the story that you need to hear?"

"I know that he slept with someone else, he told me when I called your house," he replied, "but how did it happen? He wouldn't say, he just told me to call you and you'd tell me,"

I poured the coffee and we both headed outside to the roof access where we could sit at the provided picnic table and have a smoke.

My mind had been going over this time and time again – and the more that I tried to come to a decision on what I should do I would think about trusting him again and it scared me to the pit of my stomach. It hurt once, what if I went back to him and he did it again? Would I be able to get through it a second time? I truly didn't believe that I would get through it a second time – he had truly hurt me and, all I could think about was the fact that maybe it was some kind of omen – I couldn't give him a baby, so maybe we should go our separate ways. Then I would think of never seeing him again, never feeling the warmth and safety of being in his arms and I couldn't breathe – it made me feel sick to just think about not being with him again.

John listened as it all came tumbling out of my mouth, he'd nod his head every now and again to let me know that he was listening to me and understanding what I was saying – because I just knew that I was babbling; it was coming out a muffled noise and mess.

I was glad to have him here – it had been a while since the Goo's had played Aberdeen but I couldn't help but be thankful that it was now they were playing here. I needed all the support I could get because this decision was weighing even heavier on me than I had thought possible.

I had just finished explaining when the sound of the buzzer to the front door sounded out to where we were sat – I excused myself, and headed back inside, I raced down the stairs and pulled the door open, knowing that Joanne was waiting for a parcel to be delivered but my eyes met the stormy steely blue of my husband's and in that moment – it was like everything snapped into place – I just couldn't do it.

**_A/N - Ok so I am now on a Randy Orton kick - can you blame me? Remember if you want more, leave me a comment, review, favourite the story etc. Will only post more, if people are reading :D HarleyMac xoxox_**


	2. Chapter 2  Here is Gone

**_December 2010, Alaska;_**

**_Randy's POV;_**

Ever since I had shown up on Joanne's doorstep – Roxi and I had been getting on better than I had even thought was possible after all I had done. Just the thought of how close I had come to losing her was still embedded deeply in my mind, I knew with every beat of my heart that I never wanted to come that close to losing her again.

Sliding out of the bed as gently as I could so as not to wake her yet – every morning, since we had been back together, I started the day with playing this one song for her, so that she knew that I was aware of how much ground I had to cover in making things up to her.

Sliding the disc into the player, I pressed the play button and then moved back to the bed and crawled in next to her – she was so warm, that I snuggled closer and she was smiling in that soft way that made me fall in love with her all over again, every time she flashed it in my general direction.

_'Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away, I missed you and things weren't the same, Cause everything inside it never comes out right, And when I see you cry it makes me want to die, I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you, And I know I can't take it back, I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round, And I just wanted to say I'm sorry: This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days, You get older and blame turns to shame, Cause everything inside it never comes out right, And when I see you cry it makes me want to die, I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you, And I know I can't take it back, I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round, And I just wanted to say I'm sorry: Every single day I think about how we came all this way, The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right, Oh __yeah sorry! I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you, And I know I can't take it back, I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round, And I just wanted to say I'm sorry!'_

Pushing her body back, she snuggled my arm that had slid under her neck and she let out a contented sigh.

"Every morning really?" she smiled, her eyes still closed.

"Yes every morning," I whispered placing my lips to her neck gently, "it's important for you to know that I don't think that I am off the hook, just because you're here and I want you to know that I am truly sorry – I don't think that I will ever stop being sorry,"

Slowly she turned in my arms; her eyes finally opening and meeting mine; I knew how lucky I was that she had forgiven me. I had made a huge mistake and the thought of her never having forgiven me made me more scared that she was aware of. Even now, I couldn't remember what had happened – other than the fact that there was all evidence of me having cheated on her.

We had argued over the phone while she was in another country, we had both become frustrated that we couldn't seem to get pregnant. Every time we got our hopes up – we'd be let down by those stupid negative pregnancy tests. It was hard – because we were both so desperate to start a family, and since she wasn't ready to seek professional help with it, I had to just sit back and watch the hurt on her face every time we got a negative result. There was nothing on this planet that I wouldn't do for her, so be unable to give her the one thing that she wanted more than anything in the world was a huge toll for both of us to have to suffer.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered against my lips.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Orton," I growled back as she ran her fingers over my short cropped hair.

Every year we came here to our home in Alaska to celebrate Christmas, and we'd usually have all of our family and friends with us, but this year they had all opted to remain at their respective homes because we had needed the alone time after what we had faced a few months previously.

This house, was the one we had picked when we had been looking into getting married – Roxi was very much a winter kind of girl, she hated the heat; which was some what confusing to most people considering the fact that she travelled all over the world to the hottest places on the planet but her love of animals, and her need to help preserve the more endangered species, was stronger than her hatred for the heat.

When we had gotten married, we had come up here and it was 3 days before Christmas – we had gotten married down by the lake, it had been beautiful, she had been beautiful, in the floor length black and red gown that she had asked Joanne to design, her best friend was a clothes designer, working exclusively for her own clothing store in Aberdeen, which was extremely popular with the Gothic scene culture. Jo had actually made a beautiful faux fur wrap to go with the gown that she had made for Roxi. It had been an amazing day – it was cold, it was snowing but we had made the most of it. It had been a very small affair – something that we were both agreed upon.

Our lips moved in sync with one another and it was as it always was between us – passionate, erotic and sensual as our eyes remained locked together in the same manner as our lips. Before Roxi, I had never actually understood the saying – making love with your eyes – but Roxi had taught me so much, she had loved me despite the fact that I was younger than her by 2 years. (To many people 2 years was nothing, but for Roxi it was a huge deal because she had never dated anyone her own age or younger than her before me.)

"It feels weird having no one else up here with us this year isn't it?" she asked breaking the kiss to fall back onto her pillow.

"It is but I like it,"

"And why would that be?"

"I get you all to myself," I rested my head on my hand and looked down at her, "plus we don't have to worry about getting up early, or anyone walking in on us,"

My free hand gently slid under the covers and traced up the length of her thigh; the room was nice and warm with the real fire at the bottom of the bed, still glowing softly – it was almost burned out, but the heat was still lingering in the air. With the drapes open; it had been snowing before we had fallen asleep last night and Roxi loved to just lie and watch it drifting, it was still snowing but there was more on our minds now than watching the snow.

"You're horny!" she commented turning her head to look at me as my hand slid under one of my old shirts that she chose to wear, because she said it was like being wrapped up in my arms while she slept.

"Absolutely," I inhaled the sweet scent of her Vanilla perfume, that never seemed to dim no matter what she had been doing.

"Well let me go pee and then I'm good to go,"

"Hurry," I groaned removing my hand from under the shirt she was wearing and she slid out of the bed and headed into the bathroom.

I flopped back and stared at the ceiling – I had truly thought that I had lost her. When she had walked out of our home 6 months previously; I had seriously thought she was gone for good.

If there was anything that I regretted in my life, it was the fact that I had gone out that night after we had that arguement. We had both been so tense for far too long that it had been an inevitable arguement. I wondered if maybe that was the reason that it had happened, for me to realize that if I couldn't have kids with my wife, then I didn't want them with anyone. I had always known that I was in love with her, but I just hadn't realized how much until I had faced the very real possiblity that I could lose her.

I could still remember the moment that I had first met her – she had been somewhat timid and shy when I had approached her. I hadn't even realized that she was in that bar with her partner; she had politely informed me that she was taken and declined my offer of buying her a drink. We had exchanged smiles as she turned to walk away and I guess her man had noticed it and didn't take kindly to it. I had just so happened been walking away from the bar when I noticed that the 2 of them were leaving and her man didn't look all that happy. Unfortunately, at first I had assumed that they were just leaving; so I had tried to put it to the back of my mind, but I had noticed Roxi's girl friend leaving the bar, and I pondered on whether I should get involved or not. I finally made an excuse about needing to go for a smoke, I had heard a noise coming from the neighbouring alley, and headed in that direction.

I was mad at myself for waiting so long before I had decided to investigate, because I could see the swelling already rising on Roxanne's face; her eyes was swelling more quickly than I had ever seen and her lip was bleeding. The guy had knocked out Roxi's friend; she was lying on the ground completely out for the count. Roxi was being held by the throat off the ground and I could see that she was dimming fast – if she had concusion, then I couldn't let her pass out. I quickly grabbed the man in a choke hold – not unlike the one you see on the wrestling, but this one had to be more real than the ones we use on the show.

It hadn't taken me long to knock the guy out and once I had checked on Roxi, I had raced back into the bar to get Roxi's friend, whom I learned later to be Joanne, partner Sean. The four of us made the trip to the nearest ER where the girls were checked over and they had to of course talk to the police about what had happened and I gave them my account of what had happened. I was given a caution for what I had done, but other than that – the police had actually praised me for not beating the snot out of that asshole. And believe me – it had taken a Hell of a lot restraint on my part. I had always been raised to never raise my hand to a woman no matter what happened.

The sound of Roxi gasping in the here and now caught my attention and I was out of the bed and across the room in a matter of seconds; pushing the door further open until I saw her stood staring at the counter with her hands over her mouth and tears spilling onto her face with all the velocity of a waterfall. Rushing to her side, I followed her line of vision to the counter where there was a pregnancy test lying with the tell tale sign of pregnancy staring back at us.

"We're preg...we're having a baby!" Roxi sobbed as she buried her head into my chest.

I could feel the raw emotion building up inside me – for as long as we had waited for this to happen, it had never even crossed our minds what it would feel like when it did happen. I certainly hadn't expected this wave of emotion hitting me. Was it real? Had I fallen back asleep? Was I dreaming? Wrapping my arms tightly around my wife, I held her as tightly as I dared and buried my head into her sweet smelling hair – if this was real, it was most definitely the best Christmas present that I could have ever hoped for.

_**Roxi's POV;**_

After all the time that we had tried to get pregnant, to look at this test now, it scared me – I was scared to believe that it was actually true. Had I read it right? Was it really positive? Now was when we got the positive result – after all that we had been through; after all that had happened and it was only 'after' we had nearly ended our marriage that we finally get what had almost caused us to split up in the first place.

Resting against the almost stone like body of my husband; I clung to him tightly, we were pregnant – was it really a positive result, or was I seeing what I had desperately been hoping to see for years?

"Am I seeing right?" I asked my husband.

"Well if you're not, we're both having the same illusion!" he commented kissing the top of my head, "I think we're going to have a baby,"

Pulling away from him, I looked up to his handsome features and I wasn't surprised to see the smile that was playing over his features. I had to admit that it still made my heart skip a beat. I had known the moment that he had turned up on Joanne's doorstep a few months back, I wouldn't be able to just end my marriage; he had hurt me but I still loved him and the thought of never having him beside me again – scared me more than taking a risk and possibly getting my heart broken again.

Reaching on my tip toes, I placed a kiss to his lips – one that he captured and deepened without hesitation. Reacting to him as passionately as I could, he easily lifted me from the ground and placed me on the side of the counter; the test just lying there – making the weight of the result settle around us as we kissed more hungrily.

The feel of his calloused fingers trailing up my legs making me shiver uncontrollably as they wrapped around his waist and pulling him closer to me. Before long I could feel the way he confidently eased his hands under the shirt of his that I was wearing. Dragging the material up over my thighs, towards my hips and then slowly, as if to drive me completely insane with desire; he grazed those hungry fingers over the outline of my breasts and causing my breath to hitch deep in my chest. Removing the shirt – he threw it in the direction of the wicker basket before grabbing my lips in another bruising kiss.

"Is this safe?" he breathed against my lips.

"I'm pregnant Randy – millions of women have been pregnant before and all of them I am pretty sure have gone through a whole randy period within the pregnancy, so I am pretty sure this is fine,"

"Thank God," his voice raspy as he pushed me gently back and let his eyes wander over my body.

Just the weight of how longingly he was staring at me made me shiver desperately, there was nothing I needed more in this minute than to feel all of him inside me. I knew that we had jumped back into sex quickly after we had gotten back together, but damn it – look at my husband's body and tell me you wouldn't want a major working out on it. In my defense however, I didn't want to hold back from sex with him, because if I did – I was worried that we'd never truly get our marriage back on track.

Even though our sex life had become routine, it was still a huge part of our marriage, it was like no other sex I had ever had.

Running his finger down the middle of my body made me tremble even more, a low growl emitted from the back of his throat as my breath increased, making my chest heave dramatically. I was lost in the steely trap of those eyes that made me just want to stay there; sometimes it was like they changed colour – especially when we were having sex; they would become more vibrant and so completely difficult to look away from and now was absolutely no different.

Curling his hands around my hips, he dragged me to the very edge of the counter; then placing his hands at either side of me to leverage himself as his hips thrust forward hungrily until the entire length of him was buried deep in my chamber. I exhaled with relief, I let my head fall back against the cold tiles as his hips remained stock still – his cock throbbed against my walls sparking delightful waves of pleasure to rock through me.

"Move!" I hissed in a pleading tone.

The smile stretched those luscious lips into the most amazing grin I had ever witnessed. And slowly in a torturess manner he moved his hips; his pelvic bone rubbing against my clit so tenderly that I was sure I was seeing black spots clouding the edge of my vision.

My fingers tapped up the rippling muscles of his tattooed arms; making little lines over the amazing art work that he had, had done. We had gone together to get work done, I had a tiger climbing up my arm, with it's tail wrapping around my forearm right down to my wrist. I knew exactly what he was thinking – he was trying to be gentle because he was scared that he would do something to the baby. After all the time that it had taken to get us here – he was in super sensitive mode right now.

To watch him in the ring, to see how ruthless he could be and then to see this gentle side to him, the side that was tender and loving and caring and all the things that you just couldn't imagine a wrestler being was an amazing sight to see. Every time we had sex; he was always to gentle, almost as if I were too fragile, until I urged him to be move harder, and faster against me – when he let go, I could drown in the aftermath of his release.

Sliding my fingers down the front of his body – I could feel him tremble with every soft carve that I inflicted against the dips and curves of his body. I had to admit that I appreciated the way he took care of his frame – just the true definition of his frame was enough to bring me to my knees.

"You're so beautiful," he groaned into my ear as his lips attached against the little spot just under my ear that turned me on.

"Mmmmmm I love this body," I panted thrusting my hips to meet his own.

Dictating the pace, he caught up to me as I felt his thighs rest against the counter; giving him the leverage that his hands had been taking up until this moment; now that they were free; I could feel one curling around my breast and grazing my nipple until there was absolutely no way that it was going to get any harder, but he knew that I always found that particular spot sensitive and it dragged my breath away from me as he pinched it tenderly while his other hand slid between our rutting bodies and dipped under the small hood that covered my clit.

"Oh God mmmmmm," I panted out unable to hold it back when his thumb pressed against the small hub of nerves that created the most amazing pleasure that could be withheld by one human being. Dragged his digit across the nub, had my eyes rolling back in my head and a long moan escaping my lips.

"Cum for me baby," he growled into my ear and it was all it took – I exploded in a fit of pleasure so violent, that he was quickly following me over the edge and into the pit of oblivion.

Losing all sense of being careful and gentle, we were slamming together in reckless abandon as we climbed that peak and fell off the other side at the same time. As we bounced off that dip; we had a further aftermath tremor that kept us panting and gripping together as if we were scared of losing each other in the rapture.

Finally the ride was over and we were just left panting and sweating against each other.

"I love you Rox,"

"I love you too babe," I smiled as he scooped me into his arms and gently walked into the free standing shower cubicle where he turned on the machine once he had placed me to my feet.

"I like this,"

"What's that?" I asked gazing adoringly up at him. I knew that I was always looking at him in that manner, but I didn't care – not anymore, I firmly believed that he hadn't meant to do what he had and I believed that he honestly couldn't remember what had happened.

At the end of the day – it had been my choice on whether or not I should forgive him, and I had forgiven him. I had taken the leap with the knowledge that I knew he loved me more than anything else in the world and I knew that he wouldn't ever cheat again. In fact since that night, he had actually stopped drinking half as much as he had before.

"Christmas with just the 2 of us," he brushed all of my hair back from my face, "we don't have to worry about being up and getting things ready for everyone, we don't have to worry about anyone or anything other than ourselves, and I plan on making this a lazy day for both of us,"

"I'm going to hold you to that," I smiled turning my back on him so he could wash my back for me.

Christmas was usually a crazy time of year for us, mainly because we had my family, Randy's Family – his mom and Dad, his little sister Gabriella and her partner Matt (from the rock band Avenged Sevenfold) I had actually introduced them to each other, because I had been working one of their shows, and she had been on at me about how much she loved their music, that when I had found out about the assignment, I had requested another backstage pass for her and was granted it. That had shocked me more than anything, because usually trying to get a backstage pass for Randy was bad enough that sometimes, he had, had to miss out on meeting the people that he admired.

Anyway, we'd also have Joanne and Sean too – sometimes John Rzeznik and his new wife, Julie would join us, but this year it was different. Everyone had agreed that after the year Randy and I had endured, we deserved the right to have some alone time over the holidays.

We always came up here to Alaska; we had purchased this cabin when we had gotten married – in fact we had bought it solely for the purpose of me and Randy's wedding. When Randy had seen how much I had fallen in love with it, he had bought it for me as a wedding gift. I hated the thought of spending Christmas without snow, and all the other Christmas stuff, so we always came here because we were always guarenteed snow on Christmas day. Growing up in Scotland, we had usually had Christmas around the period, but usually we never got actual snow on the day. It was my favourite time of the year after all – and Randy catered to my every need as he always did.

Smiling to myself, I couldn't wait until we had our baby – they would be smothered with love and gifts at this time of the year; Christmas was, after all, the holiday for the kids. I gently placed my hands over the none existant bump, and was instantly shadowed by Randy's hands resting over mine and we just stood there – lost in our own thoughts.

**_A/N - THANK YOU to everyone who has read this, and subscribed to the alerts, and commented - it truly means the world to me :D THANK YOU so much. My Randy muse has gone into over drive me thinks haha. More to follow soon :D xoxox_**


End file.
